dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Avalan
|gender = Male |birthplace = Arcose |birth = January 31, Age 737 |death = February 17, Age 767 |birth power level = 110,000 |max power level = |pronouns = |height = Varies |weight = Varies |hair = None |eye = Purple (left eye), yellow (right eye) |rank = Prince of the PTO, General of the PTO |organizations = Icer's Empire |food = Meat |vehicle = |hobbies = Building torture devices, playing with fire |family = Icer (father) Hail (sister) Polaria (sister) King Cold (uncle) Arcterial (uncle) Cooler (cousin) Frieza (cousin) Nitro (cousin) Glacial (brother) Frost (cousin) Haimaru (first cousin once removed) Raimie (first cousin once removed) Kuriza (first cousin once removed) Yuki (first cousin once removed) }} Avalan (アヴァラン, Avaran) is the third child of Lord Icer and his only son. Avalan is considered a high-ranking member of the and commands a large army in the name of his father. He helps enforce the Planet Trade Organization's claims on many planets around the universe. Unlike many of the other Arcosians in the royal family, Avalan does not fight much himself, mainly due to the severe deformities that cover his body. Avalan is a major character in The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization. Overview 'Appearance' In the first volume of The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization, Governor Lychin describes Avalan as follows: "He looked more like his cousin Frieza than he did his father or his sisters Polaria and Hail. And he wasn’t a warrior like them. He was a wispy, frail, malformed creature and I did not like to look at him. It made me feel ill, like I was staring at a living disease. His arms were stunted and looked broken; his head was misshapen and covered in growths; his eyes were two different sizes and colors (one purple, one yellow). He was a freak". Avalan's images on this page are the best approximations possible in Dragon Ball Xenoverse for how he looks, but in reality, Avalan is really quite a bit more grotesque than those pictures let on. His deformities are a major part of why Avalan is not a warrior like the rest of his family. 'Personality' History 'Early Life' ''The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization Volume I Volume II Volume III Volume IV'' Techniques Non-combative Moves * * * * * * * * Offensive Moves * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *Like all Arcosians, Avalan's name is a pun on something cold. His name is a pun on the word "avalanche". Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Royalty Category:Royal Family Category:Relatives of frieza Category:Cold family member Category:Icejin Category:Ice'jin Category:Ice-jin Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders Of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Leader of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Arcosians Category:Male Characters Category:Brothers Category:Aliens Category:New Characters Category:Main Character(s) Category:Leaders Category:Canon Respecting Category:Frieza's Race Category:Prince Category:Son